A Cause for Celebration
by Scarbie
Summary: Nanao gives Shunsui some good news and he drags her to Ukitake’s to celebrate.


**Title:** A Cause for Celebration  
**Characters/Pairings:** ShunsuixNanao, Ukitake  
**Word count:** 1,113  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Nanao gives Shunsui some good news and he drags her to Ukitake's to celebrate.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kubo Tite's _Bleach_. Thank goodness because then it would suck.

* * *

"Nanao-chan, did you get that information I wanted?" Shunsui asked his ever dependable and lovely vice-captain. 

The brunette pushed up her glasses, clearly irritated by the task she was given, "Yes, Captain. Here is the list." She walked crisply to his desk and placed the document in his hand.

Shunsui lifted his hat to better see and gave the list an appraising glance. "Oh ho ho. So I made the list after all." He looked at his vice-captain and he could not see her eyes due to the light reflecting on her glasses. She looked pissed.

"I hope that you will not have need of me abusing my role as Vice-President of the Female Shinigami Association again."

"Yes, yes, I understand that this is very sensitive information." He rose from his seat and strolled over to her. She braced herself with each and every one of his steps.

Was he going to come in close for a hug or was he going to try to get a kiss? He'd managed to trick her into a kiss the day before. She berated herself for slipping.

Her captain was walking so slow she had time to formulate either escape tactics or a retaliation plan.

Her captain was standing next to her now. He leaned in conspiratorially and whispered in her ear, "Top Secret information." He brushed his lips against her ear and she started to lift the massive tome she often carried. By the time it was parallel with the floor, Shunsui was at the entrance to his office.

"Now now, Nanao-chan, is that any way to be?"

The man was so infuriating but part of her couldn't help but be curious to find out where he was heading. He'd better not be going to a tavern to celebrate. Celebrating was one of his favorite excuses to get drunk. She walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"Where are you going, Captain?"

"To share the good news, of course!"

"Captain, you can't go around telling everyone!" she hissed. Her free hand clenched in a frustrated fist.

"I'm not telling everyone. Just Ukitake." He glanced at his vice-captain out the corner of his eye. She was so cute when she fumed. She positively smoldered.

"I think it would cheer him up to know that he's on the list too." He turned and gave Nanao a friendly smile.

Looking at his face, he seemed sincere enough but usually his sincerity didn't help him avoid getting in trouble. Nanao didn't have anything pressing to do as she efficiently handled all her duties before the meeting. It would be nice not to have to do damage control later.

"I will accompany you, if that's all right," she said in a polite tone that nonetheless conveyed, "it better be all right."

Shunsui just stared at her making the woman wonder if he had already started drinking while she was out of the office.

"Captain…."

Nanao didn't get a chance to finish because her Captain wrapped her in his arms.

"Oh, Nanao-chan, you're always looking out for me! That's one of the reasons I love you so." As the woman fidgeted in his embrace he murmured into her soft hair. "Captain Ukitake can be such a bad influence on me."

"That's a funny joke, Captain," she said as she gently pushed him away. Shunsui could have sworn he saw her lips curve in a slight smile.

"Let's not keep Ukitake waiting," Shunsui said.

His adjunct rolled her eyes. "We're showing up unannounced."

"I'm sure he won't mind."

Shunsui was absolutely right. His longtime friend was happy to have their company. They were now in the 13th Division's main office drinking tea.

"Hey, Casanova." Shunsui quipped.

Ukitake looked at him from under jet-black eyebrows. "What?" he asked with a half grin.

"Looks like you're living up to that nickname."

"You're referring to the FSA's poll, I take it."

"You know already?" Shunsui lifted a brow.

"Yes." The white-haired man laughed. "Kiyone told me earlier this afternoon."

Shunsui turned to Nanao to gauge her reaction. Her right eyebrow was twitching in that dangerous way.

"Nanao-chan, you didn't exactly keep that information to yourself either," he said wearing a frown.

She had kept her cool for a long time that day. She didn't even yell at him when he hugged her but now, now he had the nerve to judge her? That would not do.

"What? You practically begged me to tell you. I just did it so you wouldn't be moping around the office looking so pitiful!"

Shunsui's expression brightened. "So you told me out of concern for my well being?" His eyes took on that glassy sheen when he was preparing to kiss her. Nanao lifted a hand to push his rapidly approaching face away from her.

Ukitake laughed at the performance playing out in front of him. He put down his cup and said, "It is flattering for two old guys like Shunsui and me to rate so highly on the 'Most Handsome Shinigami' list."

"Old guys? Speak for yourself. I don't think we're up there with Yama-ji yet!"

Ukitake nodded his head. "That's too true." He turned to Nanao. "What are you planning to do with this list?"

"The FSA is hoping to make a photo album that included all of the men listed. Maybe showing shots of what their lives are like in the office and during their leisure times. I think it would be an excellent fund-raiser item"

"That sounds like an interesting idea but I'm not sure how well that's going to fly with Captain Kuchiki."

"Yes, I and several other members expressed that concern but President Kusajishi says she has a plan." What the small pink-haired girl actually said was, "For every problem, there's a beat down." Nanao was an excellent Vice-President and compensated for their leader's lack of diplomacy.

"Well, good luck with that," Ukitake said kindly, "Captain Kuchiki can be… difficult."

Shunsui knew all too well the words that his friend wanted to use to describe the noble. The way the 6th Division captain treated his sister, Rukia set Ukitake's teeth on edge. He hadn't even seen her off on her first solo mission in the material world two weeks earlier.

Ukitake quickly switched subjects. "I think being in the Top Five is a reason to celebrate!"

"Celebrate?" the flamboyantly clothed man asked sounding very hopeful.

"Yes. I'll go get the sake," Ukitake said getting out of his seat with much vigor.

Shunsui started humming an unidentifiable but happy tune. All Nanao could do was shake her head and sigh. At least she was here to make sure he didn't get too drunk.

THE END


End file.
